Rawberry Preserves
Summary Rawberry Preserves (ロベリィ・プリザーブ) is one of the main characters of The Gray Garden. She is a female demon and Macarona's best friend. Rawberry has long pink hair that has a red underside kept in a ponytail which can also function as wings with a black bat-like hair accessory that fades to red at the ends holding up her hair, pink eyes, raceless white skin and pointy ears. She wears a puffy black dress with a white petticoat and a long-sleeved turtleneck white undershirt with black hearts on the cuffs underneath, a black bat accessory that also fades to red at the ends in the collar of her dress, white stockings and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes with red heart motifs. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Rawberry Preserves Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+ '(Managed to defeat Rieta, who previosuly fought with Wodahs, this one having fought Kcalb before, who destroyed the previous universe and is comparable to Etihw who created the Gray Garden universe, physically stronger than Yosafire) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, demons can travel between multiple universes) Combat Speed: ' Immeasurable '(Can tag other demons on a much higher scale than herself) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable '(Should scale to her travel speed, able to react and dodge other demons) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Can tank hits and magic from Ivlis) Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: At least tens of meters with magic Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (She can summon Reficul), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as she erases concepts with her attacks), Immortality (Types 3 and 4, she resurrected at least once), Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically harm fire), Magic (She's able to use magic), Body Control and Flight (Can make her hair transform into wings to fly), Natural Weaponry (Has claws and spikes on her hair), 4th Wall Breaking (Talks directly to the player), Consumption and Superhuman Digestion (Type 3, can eat bats, bugs, fire, souls, angels, and Mogekos), Regeneration Negation (Managed to kill Macarona in one of the endings), Plant Manipulation (Can make flowers bloom), Pain Manipulation (Can harm enemies merely by making a cute face), Precognition (Predicted the attacks of the bats), Weather Manipulation and Blood Manipulation (Can make blood rain with a mere smile), Healing and Magic Augmentation (Can restore her health and magic points), Resurrection (Can revive other members of her party), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own attack, defense, spirit and agility) Aura (Materialized, can wear aura to increase her defense), Probability Manipulation (She can prevent the enemies from doing critical hits), Conceptual Erasure (Can kill Mogekos, Mogekos exist solely as an idea, should be much superior to Yonaka), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resistance to all of these (Various equipments cause these effects and grant a natural immunity to Rawberry), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Is massively superior to Yonaka, so she should have the same resistance) 'Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rawberry Punch: Punch a foe in the gut. Hits one enemy. * Prey: Rawberry loves to feast. Hits one enemy. * Stare: Rawberry's heated gaze. Confuses one enemy * Strawberry Smile: Rawberry smiles – blood rains. Hits all enemies. * Cheek Puff: Rawberry puts on a cute face. Hits all enemies. * Rip n' Chew: Rawberry chews up an enemy. * Dread Attack: Rawberry the dreadful. Hits all enemies. * Predator Eyes: Stare like a predator. Confuses/silences all. * Strawberry Kiss: Rawberry gives a kiss. Hits one enemy. * Strawberry Bloom: Rawberry gives a kiss. Hits one enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Demons Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Precognition Users Category:Pain Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Body Control Users